If Only
by Kiro-HiSakata
Summary: Tifa and Cloud are no longer together. Neither is Vincent and Lurcrecia. Tifa and Vincent have mutual feelings for one another. Tifa thought something could become of the two, and as much as Vincent wanted the same, he lets Tifa know of his beliefs.


Hey guys. I decided to write a short story that basically sums up what I was going through in my personal life. For the sake of privacy, I am just putting the general idea of what happened on here.

It's two in the morning, and all I wanted to do was get this off my chest. Nothing fancy.

I do not own any character name mentioned in this story.

----------------------------------------------

"We can't be together, Tifa. I honestly cannot say much about this situation other then the fact of the matter is that I can't hurt him. He's a good guy with a big heart. Please, try to understand that I just won't allow myself to contribute anymore pain is this already painful world."

His eyes looked deep into mine for understanding. I don't know why, but I couldn't agree with him even more.

"You're right, Vincent. I … don't want to hurt Cloud anymore than I already have. Breaking up with him took a major toll on him, and if we started dating, he'd wind up on the path of self-destruction."

Part of me was being rational about the situation.

The other part was struggling for me to just grab Vincent and kiss him.

Our feelings were mutual for one another as well as our respect for Cloud.

"Tifa, I honestly find you to be a very attractive and intriguing individual, and as much as I just want to take you home right now and shower you with my affection, I would feel a heavy burden setting in ontop of what we would have. It's an awkward situation, and I'm dealing with my own breakup as well with Lucrecia. My mind is heading in several directions at once; confusion, loneliness, hurt, and trying to gather the pieces so I can be able to move on with my own life even though I cannot fully let her go. I still love her despite what she pulled on me. It's just like Cloud still loving you and vice-versa."

I held myself back from having tears stream down my face. He was a logical thinker, and to be into his intellect at this moment while still keeping in mind that this man would be mine was tearing me apart inside. I was in my twenties, yet I felt like a little girl playing fantasy date in my head. Everything seemed so perfect between us.

If only the circumstances were different.

If only one of us didn't know Cloud.

If only I had met him after a good chunk of time had passed since Lucrecia left him.

If only-

"Tifa," he intervened my thoughts, grasping my hands, "For now, let's just go our separate ways. It'll hurt for the time being, but it's better than going with our impulses and doing something that we'll both regret in the long run. Cloud loves and still cares about you. I let him move in with me after you two broke up - I hear about it almost everyday. He's a good man, and you're a good person as well. I've began to get to know him more so than I've known you. I think we both need to take the time to sort through our emotions and figure out where we want to go."

"Vincent, I…"

My response was interrupted by a beeping noise. Vincent pulled out his cellphone and checked it.

"It's Cloud. He'll be here in a moment. Was there anything you wanted to say?"

_Yes, I want to kiss you…_

I shook my head, staring at the ground. "I just want what's best for Cloud," I shot my look up into Vincent's deep red eyes. "and yourself as well. I don't want you to feel awkward, Vincent. I know our feelings are mutual, but it's not the right way to go, and I understand."

Vincent smiled. "Thank you for understanding, Tifa." His voice melted my heart as he embraced me in a tight hug.

_Don't cry!!_

As we pulled apart, Cloud came pulling up into the driveway of his and Vincent's home.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked, getting off his bike.

"Nothing much. Just talking." I said, giving him a hug. As we pulled back, the realization that this would be the last time I saw either of the guys started sinking into the pit of my stomach.

"I'll…see you guys around sometime. Take care." I smiled.

"Alright, Tifa. You do the same," Cloud waved.

A simple nod of the head came from Vincent, and if I didn't know any better, I swear he was hiding a smile beneath the neck covering of his red cape.

I turned and went straight towards my car. I looked at Cloud and Vincent talking to each other as they entered the house.

As soon as I saw the door close, I set my arms over the steering wheel and allowed my trapped tears to escape freely.

_I allowed myself to think that this was going to evolve into something despite what he said about Cloud being a walking time bomb if he knew about us. What was I thinking? I … I followed my heart rather than with my head and didn't fully take in what Vincent was warning me about. I took a leap for something that I thought could potentially happen and crashed. _


End file.
